Dragon Ball Legacy
by SirUIndustries
Summary: This is the story of a teen saiyan named Yuuki. After Dragon Ball Z, they finally wish back the Saiyan race on New Planet Vegeta but that doesn't mean they're all good! Yuuki must face school, strong enemies but worst of all, his own relationship problems. My 2nd story.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragon Ball Z but read review favorite and follow! Dragon Ball Legacy Chapter One:

"'Sup loser?" asked the school bully Toma. He pushed Yuuki against a locker with his gang.

"Leave me alone, I need to get to my club meeting." replied Yuuki not looking him in the eye."

What's wrong little Yuuki?" teased Toma. "Do you need your girlfriend to save you?"

"She-She's not my girlfriend!" spluttered Yuuki. He knew Toma was referring to Jenny, the most popular girl in school.

"Well then, let me leave her a present." Toma grabbed Yuuki's tail draining his power. He then wrapped it up painfully, put a note on Yuuki's forehead saying "To Jenny, From Yuuki," then stuffed him in her locker.

"G-get me out." Yuuki said softly. He ended up stuck in her locker until clubs were over.

"Okay see you later Emily, I just need to grab my sketchbook from my locker. " said Jenny. She walked to her locker and opened it. "Yuuki!?" asked Jenny as he spilled out of her locker.

"hi." he said weakly.

"What are you doing!?" asked Jenny as she untied his tail and read the note. "Really Yuuki? You need to stand up for yourself idiot." she sighed.

"Well, I didn't want to." sighed Yuuki. "But, will you go out with me?" asked Yuuki.

"Okay." she replied before walking away.

"Okay" replied Yuuki. He walked back to his dorm room to meet with his friends.

"I'm back." said Yuuki as he walked in.

"About time you got here." said Akira. He was the smartest guy in school.

"'Sup Yuuki." said Goken as he walked in. He was the third smartest, and Yuuki was the second smartest. With their combined intelligence, they had he latest tech in their room. Super Computers, touchscreen holographic images, and plenty of books. They had a living room, kitchen, three bedrooms, and a bathroom.

"I was stuck in Jenny's locker." sighed Yuuki. "Then when I got out, I asked her out, and she said yes!"

"Woah, that's awesome!" conragulated Akira.

"I feel glad for you." agreed Goken.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go to bed." Yuuki said. He walked to his room and laid down with a blank face. He didn't know how he felt, he felt happy, surprised, and joyous.

"Do you want any food?" asked Goken poking in his head.

"Nah."

"Okay." The two boys walked to the dining hall and grabbed 50 plates of food. They ate with gusto while Jenny snuck over to their table.

"Hey guys, where's Yuuki?" asked Jenny.

"He's back in the room, laying on his bed silently." explained Akira.

"Oh, well he is excited I guess."

"Are you going on a date with Yuuki anytime soon?" asked Goken.

"When I'm ready."

After dinner, they got into the kitchen to get some ingredients (for Yuuki), and then walked back to their room and Yuuki was still in the same position.

"We brought back some ingredients." said Akira. "cool." said Yuuki. He turned over looking out his window and went to bed. - The next morning, they woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"What's cooking?" joked Goken as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh just some food!" The no longer single saiyan replied a little too happily.

"Are you okay?" asked Akira.

"Yeah, I'm really happy." replied Yuuki as he added one last pancake each of the four tall stacks.

"Finegh bygh meghshmf." replied Goken as he started to stuff food into his mouth.

"Hey wait for the rest of us!" said Akira as he and Yuuki also dug in the meal. When they finished, they washed it down with milk and went to the field. Everyone was there to talk with friends, or spar. "Yuuki!? Jenny!?" everyone was surprised. They never thought Yuuki of all people would ask her out. She was always mean to him, teased him, or scared him for fun. "I don't know, I just asked." replied Yuuki. He was uncomfortable under all of the attention, since he wasn't used to it.

"Yuuki we need to tell you something!" said Akira and Goken as they ran over.

"What is it?" asked Yuuki.

"We overheard Jenny talking to her friends about dumping you today." said Goken.

"…" replied Yuuki. His mood did a 180 as he went from happy to depressed. He sat in the grass and started picking at the blades.

"Do you want us to get revenge for you?" asked Goken.

"No, leave her be." replied Yuuki.

"Are you sure?" asked Akira.

"Yes." His friends walked away. He stayed depressed for the rest of the time.

"Hey." said Jenny.

"…"

"I'm sorry, I don't think my parents would approve." she said.

"Okay." said Yuuki. They all left and went their own ways. Yuuki was currently in the old gym. He was brimming with sorrow, and rage. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" he howled. He charged up as his hair stood up, and started flashing yellow, his eyes flashed teal, and his energy turned gold. He was on all fours on the ground. "Why, why, why, why, why, whyy!" he yelled, with each word, he slammed his fists into the ground. He then stood up and let out one last scream before ascending into a super saiyan.

"Whoa." breathed Goken as he watched, Yuuki was beyond angry, he seemed almost… animal-like. Yuuki then pulled off his tail which surprised Goken and Akira. They then ran back to their room leaving the torn Saiyan behind.

After composing himself, Yuuki set out for his room where the others were.

"Hey guys." said Yuuki.

"Hey." they replied.

"Wanna go eat lunch or something?" asked Yuuki.

"Yeah, I'm always hungry!" said Goken as he jumped up. They set out for the cafeteria and sat at their usual table as they sucked up the ramen at an abnormal rate. After eating, they went back to their room and started working on a project.

"Hey, we should become Super Heroes." said Yuuki out of the blue. "What?!" asked Akira. "We should be super heroes, you know, fight crime, stop robbers."

"Well, how are we going to pull it off?" asked Goken.

"We'll figure it out." said Yuuki.

"For now, we need costumes we can easily hide.

"I'm on it!" said Akira. He got to work on watches to hold their disguises. After a half hour, he finally finished. "Here you guys go." he said giving them each a watch.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Yuuki as he pressed the button. He charged up in a flash of light and stood there in his costume. He had on a helmet that was an exact replica of the Great Saiyaman's, dark blue under armor that reached his wrists, and ankles, an Orange gi shirt, a dark blue gi belt, regular Saiyan boots and gloves, and a dark blue cape. To finish it of, there was a symbol on the front that said S.B. which stood for Saiyaboy

"My turn!" said Goken. He pressed the button, and spun around creating a whirlwind. When it stopped, he had dark blue under armor, regular Saiyan armor on top, the Saiyan boots and gloves, and a more aerodynamic helmet. He had a Symbol of an S that stood for Speedy.

"And last, but certainly not least." Akira pressed the button and in a flash of light, he stood in his costume. It had black under armor, a black hood and cape, Regular Saiyan armor boots, and gloves, and a symbol that said B, which stood for Brainiac.

"Well all we need is a name." said Yuuki.

"How about the Saiya gang?" suggested Goken.

"Perfect." said Akira. Yuuki agreed and they all pressed their watches again and turned back to normal. "And we know you can turn Super Saiyan, we saw." said Goken. "Okay, now I don't have to tell you. Said Yuuki. They all high-fived and went to work on building their base.

**How do you like my new story? I've been working on it and will later release the later chapters to keep you waiting. Reviews are helpful but please no flames, they burn my skin. **

**See you next time on... Dragon Ball Legacy!**


	2. Chapter 2

News about Yuuki ripping off his tail spread fast among the students. They were curious to why, but some say it was Jenny's fault. Not only that but he now wore a replica of Goku's gi.

"'Sup loser." said Toma as he walked over.

"Get out of my way." replied Yuuki harshly.

"Whoa loser chill out." replied Toma.

"I don't listen to you anymore." said Yuuki.

"Is that so Mr. Bigshot? Let's take this to the arena then."

"Okay bring it." said Yuuki they walked to the arena and before they knew it a crowd had gathered in the stands. The arena transformed into the same rocky area Goku and Vegeta first fought.

"I'll give you one last chance." said Toma. "Join me, and we could be the strongest people in this school."

"Sorry but I'll have to say no." replied Yuuki.

"Fine." said Toma as the both slid into their fighting stances. The battle started as the barrier rose. Their tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. They suddenly flew at each other punching and kicking. Neither of them could land a hit. Suddenly Toma got the upper hand and slammed Yuuki to the ground. "Is that all?" he asked.

"No watch this." Yuuki charged up and activated the kaioken. He then flew at Toma and barraged him with attacks. He then upper cutted him and jumped back.

"Interesting, you learned the kaioken." mocked Toma. "But this is real power." He charged up causing rocks to float into the air. The ground then started to crack.

"Whoa, he wasn't kidding." said Yuuki.

"YAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Toma. As he finished charging up, Yuuki flew backwards.

"Where is he?" asked Yuuki. "Oof!" Toma punched him in the stomach before barraging him. "Kaioken times twenty!" Yuuki shot into the sky as Toma threw a ball of energy that grazed Yuuki but cost him the right of his shirt and left a deep cut above his heart.

"See? I'm superior in every way." said Toma.

"Well, then see if you can keep up." replied Yuuki. "KAIOKEN TIMES 30!" Yuuki charged up as his shirt completely fell off. He flew straight towards Toma before using the Kaioken attack, Toma ended up on the ground before he jumped up angry. Yuuki then followed up by upper cutting him then drop kicking him away.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" yelled Toma. He charged up as the arena started to shake his hair started to flash yellow, and his eyes teal.

"Oh no!" said Yuuki. Right before his eyes, Toma turned into a Super Saiyan.

"Dodge if you want, but know if you do, the explosion will still get you!" Toma charged up with an electrical aura before he shot up. "Prepare for my Super Galick Gun!" he said. As he charged the attack.

"Lets see how he likes a Kamehameha!" said Yuuki. "Kaioken Times 50!" said Yuuki. His body bulked up a little as he prepared the attack. The earth started to rip apart from their power.

"You're history!" he fired the golden energy wave straight toward Yuuki.

"Kaaaameeehaaameeeeeehaaaa!" Yuuki fired his attack at the Galick gun as they entered a beam struggle.

"No way how can he beat a Super Saiyan!?" said Toma as he pumped more power into his attack.

"Come on Yuuki!" yelled Akira and Goken.

"It's now or never! Kaioken Times 65!" Yuuki's beam grew in size as he launched Toma to the top of the barrier. Yuuki panted before falling to his knees. "It's over my body is finished." no one knew Toma was still up there trying to escape from the beam.

"Is that it?" asked Akira as he peered to the top of the dome.

'Jenny came to watch?' Yuuki thought to himself as he saw her in the stands.

"Sorry about this but your time to lose is here." said Toma He flew back to the ground and formed a white ball of energy in his hand. 'At leas I damaged him.' Yuuki noticed how the saiyan battle armor was cracked and the left shoulder was missing.

"No!" yelled Yuuki, but he was to late. The ball reached it's peak.

"Burst open and Mix! "said Toma. The ball grew in size and poured it's artificial blutz waves over Toma.

"I don't have enough energy!" groaned Yuuki as Toma started to grow in size. Before he knew it, Toma had become a Great Ape. Luckily, the arena barrier filtered the blutz waves and stopped them from reaching people in the crowd that would have been nasty.

"Time to be defeated!" said Toma. He tried to smash the ground but Yuuki just dodged it. But before Yuuki could fly to safety, Toma slapped him across the arena.

"Oh Man, I need to try. "Kaioken times 9!" Yuuki flew at him and attacked as best he could but he didn't stand a chance as Toma hit him again. "Solar Flare!" said Yuuki as he blinded Toma. He then shot him in the eye before flying to safety. "Looks like my only chance is a Kamehameha."

"Where are you?" yelled Toma, "Show yourself!"

"Kame!"

"Coward!"

"Hame!"

"There!"

"Ha Times 10 (Kaioken)!" Yuuki fired the beam as Toma fired a mouth beam. "Just a little more!" said Yuuki. But before he could win his body gave out and the blast engulfed him.

"Pitiful, well, time to end this fight." Said Toma as he stepped on Yuuki's legs.

"Arghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" screamed Yuuki as his legs were crushed.

"Now for the upper body." Toma took his finger and used it to press down on Yuuki's chest and arms. It felt like a gorilla decided to sit on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Yuuki screamed even louder. People in the crowd looked uneasy, but Jenny had a blank expression.

"And now the head." Toma lifted Yuuki by his head and gave it a little squeeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Yuuki's cries of agony filled the air. Toma then tossed him aside and laughed.

"This fight is over, Yuuki is obviously in no condition to fight."

'Come on, I need to use my anger, If I won't go Super Saiyan, I'll go False Super Saiyan!' Yuuki floated into the air much to everyone's surprise. Rage was the only thing on Yuuki's mind as he powered up with a growl. His energy cause the ground to rumble as the white strips flew around him. With a roar he turned into a False Super Saiyan and shot into the sky right above the artificial moon.

"No!" yelled Toma as he flew towards him.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Yelled Yuuki as he shot the beam from his whole body. It destroyed the fake moon and as Toma shot up, he began to shrink as he collided with the beam and hit the ground passing out. "It's over." said Yuuki as he fell to the ground and passed out from tiredness.

The door the healing chamber opened and Yuuki stepped out.

"What happened after I won?" asked Yuuki.

"Well, you guys both passed out, and you almost died." explained Goken.

"What!?" said Yuuki.

"Dude, you whole body was broken, except for your head which was fractured." said Akira.

"Man, Toma really packs a punch!" said Yuuki. "How long have I been in here?" asked Yuuki.

"2 days." replied Goken.

"2 DAYS!?"

"Yea, you were out cold." said Akira.

"Oh man, that's why my stomach is trying to digest itself." complained Yuuki. They all set out for the cafeteria to end his hunger. When they got there everyone was cheering for Yuuki and he smiled.

"Great job man!" said one guy.

"Thanks." said Yuuki. He then got his food and they ate even more since he was so hungry. They then set off to go train.

"Why didn't you turn Super Saiyan?" asked Goken.

"Because, I didn't want to be bothered so much." replied Yuuki.

"Ah." said Akira. They then trained before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Over time, Yuuki's depressed attitude disappeared. Right when Goken and Akira thought he was okay again, They all figured out Toma and Jenny were dating which dampened Yuuki's mood.

"Alert, the new bank is being robbed." said their AI system AL.

"This looks like a job for!" said Goken.

"Brainiac!"

"Speedy!"

"And Saiyaboy!" Yuuki teleported them outside of town, from there, Goken ran, and Akira, and Yuuki flew. They made it there to see a weird man dressed in a magician's costume.

"Oh, some amateur magician." sighed Goken.

"Hey, I'm a real magician!" he said.

"Okay, I take him and you get the goons." said Yuuki.

"Why do you get him?" asked Akira.

"Since It was my idea to be super heroes, I'm automatically leader!" argued Yuuki. They rock paper scissors'd for it and Yuuki won. "Let's get them!" they attacked the goons, Goken using his speed, and Akira attacking with his telekinesis.

"My goons!" said the magician. "Oof!" Yuuki punched him in the face which caused the magician to shoot out of the city.

"Well that was easy." said Yuuki.

"LAGIES AND GENTLEMAN, TIME FOR MY GREATEST TRICK!" yelled the magician from outside of town. He created a giant ball of kanchin.

"Can you stop that!?" asked Yuuki.

"Nope." sighed Akira.

"And speed won't help."

"Then it's up to SAIYABOY!" Yuuki flew to the outside of town and cupped his hands at his sides.

"AFTER HIM! THIS IS OUR FIRST GREAT STORY IN MONTHS!" yelled a news reporter as they flew after him.

"And now back to Saiyan Times. We have some breaking news for you live from outside town."

"Turn it up!" said Emily as she, Jenny, and Lala watched.

"Who is that doofus?" asked Jenny.

"He looks cute." said Lala.

"It seems that a ragtag group of vigilante superheroes are now protecting the city!" yelled the reporter since it was so loud from Yuuki charging up.

"Hey! We're no vigilantes!" said Goken.

"Time for my signature move!" said Yuuki/Saiyaboy. He cupped his hands at his side and a blue orb of energy appeared. As he charged more power it pushed his hands apart making a Super Kamehameha.

"It appears that he is using the Signature move of Son Goku!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He fired the blast at the ball as The Magician threw it. Yuuki let out some grunts as he tried to pushed the ball back as it slowly approached him. "Come on, don't fail me now!" said Yuuki as he went to his limit. The ball only moved forwards and broke through his energy wave with nothing in it's path Yuuki pressed his hands against it and tried to push. Yet again it was in vain as it started to push him back cracking the ground.

"If he doesn't stop that it'll destroy the city!" said Lala as she jumped up.

"Looks like I have no choice." Yuki let out a yell as he turned Super Saiyan. His energy was to strong and caused his helmet to fall off. For some odd reason, his hair didn't go up all the way making him look like a Super Saiyan god with blond hair.

"He's a Super Saiyan!" said Jenny alarmed.

"It seems the young hero can turn into a Super Saiyan!" said the reporter as Yuuki pushed the ball back.

"Looks like it's the end of your act!" Yuuki punched the ball straight towards The Magician.

"I don't get it." said the magician scratching his head. "Oh yeah, now I-" The ball crashed into him before skidding to a stop.

"Ow, ow, ow!" said Yuuki as he held his throbbing fist. "That wasn't Kanchin! That was Danchin, the hardest metal in the universe!"

"We'll take it from here." suggested Akira. He made telepathic bonds to stop the magician from moving, and Goken picked them up before they ran him to a police station.

"And these mysterious heroes save the day!" said the reporter. "Can I get your names?"

"Oh hello, I'm Saiyaboy, and the others were Speedy and Brainiac." said Yuuki. "Well I have to get going, so see you later!" he saluted to the camera before flying away as fast as possible.

"Whoa." said Lala.

The recent event was all over the school, everyone was talking about the three new superheroes.

*Man we're famous!* Yuuki said telepathically.

*Yeah, we're the talk of the school!* replied Goken.

*But, we still have to keep a low profile.* said Akira.

"Well we should get to our room." said Yuuki. The three boys walked to their room, and started working on new projects.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yuuki you ran out of merits?!" asked Goken.

"Well I did spend them all on building a tech gauntlet, and a power limiter." sighed Yuuki. His power limiter was a silver band on his left arm with three yellow lines that limited his power.

"Is that all?" asked Akira.

"Nah I have to work at the school café." replied Yuuki as he got ready to work.

"Well Akira and I will visit you later." said Goken. As they laughed silently.

"Its not funny." grumbled Yuuki jogging out the door to start his job. He flew across the campus to Joe's Café.

"Hey dude are you the student working here for merits?" asked a guy who's name tag read "RJ"

"Yeah, I'm Yuuki." he replied.

"Cool, here's your apron and hat, now just stand behind the register and take people's orders." Yuuki stood behind it bored out of his mind. He had served a bunch of people he didn't talk to when two familiar girls walked in right at his break.

"Why are we going here again?" asked Jenny to another girl that had spiky hair in a ponytail.

"Because this is the best Café on campus!" replied the girl as they sat down. "Oh hey isn't that Yuuki the one guy who beat Toma?" asked the girl. Yuuki inwardly groaned as he walked over.

"Hi, and yeah that was me." he said sitting down. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lala, and you look kinda cute!" she replied. The temporary cash register worker was surprised since he always thought he looked average.

"Thanks, well I think my break is over, so I need to go back to-"

"What's that silver band for?"

"Nothing! I just wear it bye!" he rushed going back to pretend it was his shift. The girls stayed there chatting and eating slowly. As his time came to an end he had gained 4 merits but needed 46 more (groan). He walked towards the exit and the two girls walked next to him.

"So Yuuki do you wanna go grab something tomorrow?" asked Lala.

"I guess, I really have nothing else to do." replied the spiky haired boy.

"So how's it going?" asked Jenny.

"Fine, I'm getting along each day."

"Didn't you guys date for a day?" Yuuki tensed up with a broken hearted look before returning to normal. Jenny didn't say anything besides "Yeah".

"Wow, well catch you later!" said Lala as she dragged Jenny away.

"Oh man." Yuuki flew away back to his room to get some things done.

"Danger, the bank is being held up." said AL.

"Hello? Goken, Akira? I guess I'm going solo." Yuuki sighed changing into his costume and flying out through a secret passage. He to see some average thugs.

"Hey you, get out of the way!" one of the thugs yelled. Yuuki sighed and easily took them all out without breaking a sweat before returning home.

"Wait, I remember something about something called a Full power super saiyan…" Yuuki went to a private gravity room and looked around before locking the door. He took off his limiter and placed it in his pocket. "Yah!" Yuuki charged up into Super Saiyan and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, time to try this out." he said seriously. He charged up even more causing the chamber to shake. His muscles bulked a little and he felt heavier. "No this isn't right, I'm supposed to be just as fast but stronger, and it's not supposed to take so much energy. He went back into a normal Super Saiyan and did some heavy training. Once he was done he walked out putting the limiter back on and went to dinner.

"Hey I didn't know you were a Super Saiyan!" said random people.

"Did you hear? Yuuki's a Super Saiyan!" Yuuki groaned now remembering he forgot to revert to his normal form.

"Finally revealed yourself huh?" said Goken and Akira.

"It was an accident." said Yuuki running a hand through his blonde hair. They sat down together and chatted before returning to their rooms.

After unlocking his Full-Powered Super Saiyan form, Yuuki left the form for some rest. Unfortunately for their class, they had Gym.

"Volleyball?" said Yuuki as they sat down on the gym floor.

"Alright cupcakes, I want you to get into two teams, your captains are Yuuki and Jenny."

"Ooooooooooohhh!" everyone said turning to them making both companies uncomfortable.

"Ladies first." said the protagonist gesturing with his hand. Jenny nodded and turned to the crowd.

"Emily."

"Akira."

"Del."

"Goken."

"Toma."

"Lala." It continued until the teams were filled. The game started and they played greatly with the flexi metal ball. Jenny's team used the 'bump, set, spike.' system, while Yuuki's team went by 'anything goes.' they soon came to a tie game at the end and the play started.

"I got it!" Jenny spiked the ball as hard as she could." Yuuki long since tired from staying a Super Saiyan for days didn't see it coming until it was to late. The ball hit him right in the stomach shot across his face as it rapidly turned green. All the guys moaned in sympathy but happy it wasn't one of them. Yuuki fell face first into the ground.

"PAIN!" He howled rubbing his bruised stomachhim greatly. Jenny's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my gosh, Yuuki I'm so sorry!" she said as she ran to see if he was ok.

"It's okay, I'll recover." he spared a smile while on the inside he though *Goddess of Gluttony, Please have mercy on me!* His team and Jenny helped him up and Goken took him to the nurses office.

"Oh yeah, my team technically won!" said Jenny as she walked out.

"What!?" yelled Yuuki, "How does it count If I got injured in the process, that's crazy!"

"It does, you should have hit the ball back." said Goken laughing. The nurse came over.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Volley ball injury, hit in the stomach." said Goken stifling his laughter.

"Okay…" the nurse brought and Ice pack and Yuuki put it on his stomach.

"Sweet relief, I can actually move my lower body now!" said Yuuki happily kicking his legs.

"Don't strain yourself though!" said the nurse walking out muttering about kids these days with the increasing amount of injuries.

"Hey the pain's almost gone!" Yuuki said as he stood up and left the pack.

"Well lets get back to class!" Goken said as they went to history. They were learning about the Saiyan and Tuffle war and how they won and what technology was used.

*Man I already learned this,* thought Yuuki sitting bored out of his mind in the classroom. As class ended he walked out to his locker and got some data he'd been working on. He took it back to his room to start working on it some more.

"Oh hey Yuuki." said Akira.

"Wah, how'd you get here so fast?"

"I carried him." said Goken coming out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah, here's our simulation." said Yuuki. They plugged it in and sat down all typing furiously. 3 hours later, they finished and Yuuki went into the simulation. He looked around the virtual Planet Vegeta.

"Alright Yuuki, start destroying stuff." said Akira.

"Kamehameha!" Yuuki decimated the city and all the armed forces came to detain him. "Agh!" all of a sudden he turned into a girl.

"Well that's odd, it seems someone is smart enough to hack our system." said Goken.

"Really? I hadn't noticed turning into a girl and all!" yelled Yuuki blowing up another building.

"Hehe, sorry but I was told to hack this." said a girl's voice.

"But how? " said Akira.

"Oh it was really easy." she said.

"Abort the simulation!" Yuuki ran as fast as he could to the gateway and went back to the real world.

"Track that hacking signal!" said Yuuki. Stood over his friends as they finally got a lock on.

"You're not going to like this…" said Akira.

"What?" asked Yuuki looking almost worried.

"It's coming from Jenny's room."

"Forget about it." said Yuuki walking away. He suddenly got a call from Lala and answered.

"We still on for today?" asked the energetic saiyan.

"Yeah, I'll come pick you up." he ended the call and got changed into his casual clothes. After flying to her dorm she came out in her casual long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans.

"Wow did you comb your hair?" she asked in a funny tone.

"I tried but I'm pretty sure it didn't work." he said smiling. They laughed and went to a movie about two saiyans surviving in a game where they have to kill everyone else.

"Ha that was a good movie!" she said as they went back and he dropped her off at the dorms. A girl walked out who had her hair kept short that was actually smooth.

"Who are you?" asked Yuuki tilting his head.

"I'm Katie." she sad looking at the ground nervously.

"Ah so you're the hacker?" asked Yuuki as she jumped in shock.

"H-how'd you know?"

"We tracked the signal back to this room." he said smiling. "But I won't get angry at you."

"Bye!" said Lala as she and the girl went into their room. Yuuki smiled and walked to his room."Yuuki you ran out of merits?!" asked Goken.

"Well I did spend them all on building a tech gauntlet, and a power limiter." sighed Yuuki. His power limiter was a silver band on his left arm with three yellow lines that limited his power.

"Is that all?" asked Akira.

"Nah I have to work at the school café." replied Yuuki as he got ready to work.

"Well Akira and I will visit you later." said Goken. As they laughed silently.

"Its not funny." grumbled Yuuki jogging out the door to start his job. He flew across the campus to Joe's Café.

"Hey dude are you the student working here for merits?" asked a guy who's name tag read "RJ"

"Yeah, I'm Yuuki." he replied.

"Cool, here's your apron and hat, now just stand behind the register and take people's orders." Yuuki stood behind it bored out of his mind. He had served a bunch of people he didn't talk to when two familiar girls walked in right at his break.

"Why are we going here again?" asked Jenny to another girl that had spiky hair in a ponytail.

"Because this is the best Café on campus!" replied the girl as they sat down. "Oh hey isn't that Yuuki the one guy who beat Toma?" asked the girl. Yuuki inwardly groaned as he walked over.

"Hi, and yeah that was me." he said sitting down. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lala, and you look kinda cute!" she replied. The temporary cash register worker was surprised since he always thought he looked average.

"Thanks, well I think my break is over, so I need to go back to-"

"What's that silver band for?"

"Nothing! I just wear it bye!" he rushed going back to pretend it was his shift. The girls stayed there chatting and eating slowly. As his time came to an end he had gained 4 merits but needed 46 more (groan). He walked towards the exit and the two girls walked next to him.

"So Yuuki do you wanna go grab something tomorrow?" asked Lala.

"I guess, I really have nothing else to do." replied the spiky haired boy.

"So how's it going?" asked Jenny.

"Fine, I'm getting along each day."

"Didn't you guys date for a day?" Yuuki tensed up with a broken hearted look before returning to normal. Jenny didn't say anything besides "Yeah".

"Wow, well catch you later!" said Lala as she dragged Jenny away.

"Oh man." Yuuki flew away back to his room to get some things done.

"Danger, the bank is being held up." said AL.

"Hello? Goken, Akira? I guess I'm going solo." Yuuki sighed changing into his costume and flying out through a secret passage. He to see some average thugs.

"Hey you, get out of the way!" one of the thugs yelled. Yuuki sighed and easily took them all out without breaking a sweat before returning home.

"Wait, I remember something about something called a Full power super saiyan…" Yuuki went to a private gravity room and looked around before locking the door. He took off his limiter and placed it in his pocket. "Yah!" Yuuki charged up into Super Saiyan and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, time to try this out." he said seriously. He charged up even more causing the chamber to shake. His muscles bulked a little and he felt heavier. "No this isn't right, I'm supposed to be just as fast but stronger, and it's not supposed to take so much energy. He went back into a normal Super Saiyan and did some heavy training. Once he was done he walked out putting the limiter back on and went to dinner.

"Hey I didn't know you were a Super Saiyan!" said random people.

"Did you hear? Yuuki's a Super Saiyan!" Yuuki groaned now remembering he forgot to revert to his normal form.

"Finally revealed yourself huh?" said Goken and Akira.

"It was an accident." said Yuuki running a hand through his blonde hair. They sat down together and chatted before returning to their rooms.

After unlocking his Full-Powered Super Saiyan form, Yuuki left the form for some rest. Unfortunately for their class, they had Gym.

"Volleyball?" said Yuuki as they sat down on the gym floor.

"Alright cupcakes, I want you to get into two teams, your captains are Yuuki and Jenny."

"Ooooooooooohhh!" everyone said turning to them making both companies uncomfortable.

"Ladies first." said the protagonist gesturing with his hand. Jenny nodded and turned to the crowd.

"Emily."

"Akira."

"Del."

"Goken."

"Toma."

"Lala." It continued until the teams were filled. The game started and they played greatly with the flexi metal ball. Jenny's team used the 'bump, set, spike.' system, while Yuuki's team went by 'anything goes.' they soon came to a tie game at the end and the play started.

"I got it!" Jenny spiked the ball as hard as she could." Yuuki long since tired from staying a Super Saiyan for days didn't see it coming until it was to late. The ball hit him right in the stomach shot across his face as it rapidly turned green. All the guys moaned in sympathy but happy it wasn't one of them. Yuuki fell face first into the ground.

"PAIN!" He howled rubbing his bruised stomachhim greatly. Jenny's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my gosh, Yuuki I'm so sorry!" she said as she ran to see if he was ok.

"It's okay, I'll recover." he spared a smile while on the inside he though *Goddess of Gluttony, Please have mercy on me!* His team and Jenny helped him up and Goken took him to the nurses office.

"Oh yeah, my team technically won!" said Jenny as she walked out.

"What!?" yelled Yuuki, "How does it count If I got injured in the process, that's crazy!"

"It does, you should have hit the ball back." said Goken laughing. The nurse came over.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"Volley ball injury, hit in the stomach." said Goken stifling his laughter.

"Okay…" the nurse brought and Ice pack and Yuuki put it on his stomach.

"Sweet relief, I can actually move my lower body now!" said Yuuki happily kicking his legs.

"Don't strain yourself though!" said the nurse walking out muttering about kids these days with the increasing amount of injuries.

"Hey the pain's almost gone!" Yuuki said as he stood up and left the pack.

"Well lets get back to class!" Goken said as they went to history. They were learning about the Saiyan and Tuffle war and how they won and what technology was used.

*Man I already learned this,* thought Yuuki sitting bored out of his mind in the classroom. As class ended he walked out to his locker and got some data he'd been working on. He took it back to his room to start working on it some more.

"Oh hey Yuuki." said Akira.

"Wah, how'd you get here so fast?"

"I carried him." said Goken coming out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah, here's our simulation." said Yuuki. They plugged it in and sat down all typing furiously. 3 hours later, they finished and Yuuki went into the simulation. He looked around the virtual Planet Vegeta.

"Alright Yuuki, start destroying stuff." said Akira.

"Kamehameha!" Yuuki decimated the city and all the armed forces came to detain him. "Agh!" all of a sudden he turned into a girl.

"Well that's odd, it seems someone is smart enough to hack our system." said Goken.

"Really? I hadn't noticed turning into a girl and all!" yelled Yuuki blowing up another building.

"Hehe, sorry but I was told to hack this." said a girl's voice.

"But how? " said Akira.

"Oh it was really easy." she said.

"Abort the simulation!" Yuuki ran as fast as he could to the gateway and went back to the real world.

"Track that hacking signal!" said Yuuki. Stood over his friends as they finally got a lock on.

"You're not going to like this…" said Akira.

"What?" asked Yuuki looking almost worried.

"It's coming from Jenny's room."

"Forget about it." said Yuuki walking away. He suddenly got a call from Lala and answered.

"We still on for today?" asked the energetic saiyan.

"Yeah, I'll come pick you up." he ended the call and got changed into his casual clothes. After flying to her dorm she came out in her casual long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans.

"Wow did you comb your hair?" she asked in a funny tone.

"I tried but I'm pretty sure it didn't work." he said smiling. They laughed and went to a movie about two saiyans surviving in a game where they have to kill everyone else.

"Ha that was a good movie!" she said as they went back and he dropped her off at the dorms. A girl walked out who had her hair kept short that was actually smooth.

"Who are you?" asked Yuuki tilting his head.

"I'm Katie." she sad looking at the ground nervously.

"Ah so you're the hacker?" asked Yuuki as she jumped in shock.

"H-how'd you know?"

"We tracked the signal back to this room." he said smiling. "But I won't get angry at you."

"Bye!" said Lala as she and the girl went into their room. Yuuki smiled and walked to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

"The same dream again?" asked Goken as Yuuki nodded drinking his cup of water. He'd been having a repeated dream where someone was destroying the things around him and a some weird crystals.

"Yea, I think I'm supposed to go somewhere and do something." he said rubbing his temple. Suddenly he had a splitting headache. "ACH!" he yelled "THIS MEDICINE ISN'T WORKING!" He yelled throwing the aspirin against the wall destroying the plastic.

"Where is the pain coming from?" asked Akira.

"From the right side of my head." said Yuuki drinking more water.

"Then that means we have to go east." said Akira. "According to Saiyan habits, there's usually a strong enemy looking for you and you can tell depending on where the headache is.

"I'll go check it out, you guys get ready if I call you." Yuuki flew out the window and blasted off in a flash of blue energy. "Whoa, whoever has this power level is crazy strong!" said Yuuki shivering a little from the immense power. It rivaled that of him as a Super Saiyan! He kept flying until he got to a desert. He saw a tall guy meditating on the ground.

"Oh hello Yuuki." he said standing up and opening his eyes to reveal they were green.

"How do you know my name!?" asked Yuuki alarmed.

"Well, I just do and my name is Bo." he introduced himself without really answering the question.

"So you're the one in my dreams." said Yuuki, "That means you want to kill me!" he said backing away.

"Yup, I heard you beat Toma, but it'll be even more of a challenge with me!" He turned transformed into a Super Saiyan but his hair was blue.

"Ah!" Yuuki transformed into a Super Saiyan. And backpedalled as fast as he could.

"Eraser Cannon!" He threw a big ball of blue energy at Yuuki who dodged and threw a ball of energy in return which hit Bo. Yuuki gasped when he saw that Bo was unfazed by the attack. "Is that all you got?" he shot a volley of energy balls which Yuuki dodged with his afterimage.

"Kamehameha!" Yuuki blasted Bo across the desert with his signature move. Bo laughed and stood up with some minor scratches. He suddenly disappeared and grabbed Yuuki in a bear hug and started to crush his body. "AAAAAAAGH!" Yelled Yuuki in pain as he got crushed in the vice like grip. Suddenly 6 blasts hit Bo in the back and he grunted a little. "Super Kaioken!" Yuuki's body ignited in red flames of ki as he released the grip and drop kicked Bo in the body. As he got launched back, Yuuki turned to see Toma, Goken, Akira, Jenny, Katie, and Lala.

"I knew you can't do anything without us." mocked Toma as Yuuki looked closer, They were all Super Saiyans.

"When did you guys become Super Saiyans? Asked Yuuki.

"Not even I know." sighed Akira as if it were so elusive Suddenly they felt the air get denser and Bo's power level raised exponentially. They looked and saw that Bo had become the feared Legendary Super Saiyan.

"No way…" said Katie as Bo blasted Yuuki into the sky.

"Guys split up!" said Yuuki as he caught himself and started fighting Bo head on. He was expending so much energy, his limiter shattered and his hair seemed spikier. He upped the ante blasting energy into Bo straight to Toma who slammed him to Akira. Suddenly Bo disappeared and created two large energy balls.

"Twin Omega Cannon!" He blasted straight at Yuuki who was prepared.

"Full power Kamehameha!" Yuuki shot the beam but he was losing badly.

"Double Kamehameha!" Goken shot his own blast followed by Akira's Super Kamehameha, Jenny, Lala and Katie's full burst cannon, and Toma's Final Flash. They blasted back Bo who went into a rage induced state and grabbed Yuuki by the face and slammed him into a cactus. He then sent energy charged devastating blows into his torso knocking him out and destroying his shirt. He finished it off by breaking his arms and legs and tossed him aside. Everyone gasped. If he could do that to Yuuki, none of them stood a chance!

"Quick someone take Yuuki back as fast as they can!" said Lala as they tried to stay alive.

"I'll do it!" said Katie as she scooped up Yuuki and blasted off. After a while, she got Yuuki into the infirmary and sealed in a healing chamber.

"Watch out!" yelled Toma as Bo blasted energy at Jenny. She dodged and kicked him in the face before flying away. They were barely hanging in there as Bo was just too powerful. Suddenly, Bo gained the upper hand and bashed them all into the ground.

"You're not leaving!" yelled Katie as she was infuriated by Yuuki's stubborn personality.

"I am, I have to go help them!" Yuuki rebutted.

"Bo's after you to kill, not them! JUST STAY PUT!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" yelled Yuuki as he too was fast approaching his boiling point. He flew past her and blasted back to the fight at full speed.

"WHAT THE HECK YUUKI!" Katie yelled trying her best too keep up. She fiddled with her watch and suddenly she was blocking Yuuki's path.

"Wha? How'd you do that?" asked the shocked saiyan.

"It was simple, my watch temporarily increased my speed." she said "It can also clone me and such."

"Awesome!" said Yuuki, "I only had a limiter, but a device that raises power?! That's incredible!" he praised with stars in his eyes.

"We-well it's expected of the smartest girl in school." she said smugly hands on her hips.

"Let's go together then?" asked Yuuki.

"Sure!" Katie agreed. They flew off to the battle field seeing all of them in terrible shape.

"Whoa, Bo is crazy." said Yuuki seriously. Toma and the guys were panting heavily and missing their tops. The girls were sitting trying to catch their breath and Bo was in a sphere of green energy. Suddenly it shattered and he smiled before punching Yuuki in the face sending him flying. He grabbed Katie and started squeezing the life out of her.

"Come on Yuuki or I'll kill her!" he yelled towards the recovering Saiyan. He suddenly reached the limit of his rage and his power level spiked incredibly high. His already Super Saiyan hair was pulsing a darker gold and was a little longer and spikier. As he achieved Super Saiyan 2 with a roar he charged and punched Bo straight in the face causing him to howl and let go gripping his face.

"You just made the biggest mistake in your life." growled Yuuki who went back to Super Saiyan. He transformed and barraged Bo launching him in different directions before slamming him into the ground causing a huge crater to form. The girls had retrieved Katie and everyone else retreated watching the epic battle taking place. Yuuki was using Super Saiyan 2 like the like the kaioken only using it for extra speed and strength. This meant he was using it in periodic bursts. "Try and keep up." said Yuuki as he disappeared. He was moving so fast that none of them could track him and Bo barely could. Where are you looking?" asked Yuuki as they all looked up. He was holding a ball of energy which he hurled at Bo who dodged. Yuuki suddenly appeared next to it and backhanded it straight into the Legendary Super Saiyan who shot back from the explosion.

"AGGH!" he yelled in pain, this was the most pain he'd ever felt before! No way could Yuuki win this fight!

"That was for hurting me!" he yelled. "And this is for my friends!" He roared charging twin energy spheres in his hands. He pushed his hands forwards multiple times and energy spheres with solid trails shot out crashing into Bo and the landscape around him. "Super Kamehameha!" he fired the attack blasting Bo even farther. "Man, that was a little too much energy…"

"Ugh, how is this possible?" he asked as Yuuki panted.

"Guys give me some energy!" he said as they put their hands out and Yuuki formed a ball with the diameter of a shopping cart. As he made the supercharged spirit bomb, he threw it with all of his might as the unstable ball hurled Bo into orbit around Planet Vegeta. Yuuki quickly powered down holding his knees and breathing heavily. "Man that was hard!" he said. The others were shocked at how carefree he returned to and just shrugged powering down. "Ugh I'm tired." said Yuuki as he sat on the floor, "and I'm hungry."

"Quit complaining and let's get back to school already!" said Katie pointing towards the west.

"Okay." replied everyone as they got up and flew off. Yuuki's stomach growled making everyone laugh as he chuckled. They soon arrived at the school and spilt off to their rooms.

"Wow, a super saiyan 2 what else's gonna happen?" said Goken diving on the couch.

"I don't even know, maybe he'll achieve super saiyan god!" Akira laughed at his joke.

The year drew to a close as they all flew off back to their families. Yuuki blasted back to his house in Central City. He flew past air planes and waved to the people and one kid even tugged on his mom's arm and pointed out the window. Yuuki laughed and dove out of the sky and landed right in his yard.

"Mom big brother's home!" said Yuuki's little sister Yui running out the door and tackling him. She was 10 years old, had her spiky hair let down to her mid-back, and obsidian eyes that held energy behind them. "Where's you tail? Why are you wearing Goku's gi? How was your year!?" she asked pressing him for information.

"Calm down Yui, he just got back so let him rest." said Yuuki's mom. She was basically an older looking version of Yui and looked carefree.

"Dad's not home yet?" asked Yuuki picking up his bags after shaking his sister off of him.

"He said that work has been swamped and he won't be back until the day you leave for school." she said. Yuuki sighed because his dad was always busy doing work as a scientist and barely came home. He dragged his bags into his room and tossed them on the bed before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

On the last day of break, Yuuki was having a weird dream. He was in a castle, it was made completely of these purple crystals. He walked towards it and the drawbridge fell down. 'What is this place?' thought Yuuki walking into the throne room. Suddenly, a woman appeared in all purple clothes. She smiled in a neutral way which prevented Yuuki from knowing if she was good or evil.

"Yuuki, the power is inside of you, remember that." she tapped his chest on the right side adjacent from his heart.

"Wait, what do you mean!?" asked Yuuki grabbing her arm. She just smiled for a second and laughed before disappearing. "Ugh." Yuuki said as he kicked at the floor. Suddenly he woke up with a start but didn't notice the glowing again. He rolled out of bed before his sister barged in.

Yuuki! Get ready for your first day of school!" she said already in her school uniform.

"Huh what? Five more minutes." moaned Yuuki rolling on his bed. His Yui smirked with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh were your up all night?" she asked.

"No way!" said Yuuki jumping only tired a bit. His sister smiled and let it go.

"Oh yeah, you have 10 minutes to get ready." she sent a peace sign before skipping out.

"Oh crap!" yelled Yuuki quickly fixing up his bed. He splashed some water on his face and body then charged up to dry off. Only taking him 5 minutes, he got ready and stuffed his food down as fast as he could.

"What's the rush, doesn't school start in an hour." his mom laughed pouring him some more milk.

"Yuiiiiii!" Yuuki said getting angry, he'd get revenge one day but for now he'd take a real nap. He went to sleep on the couch and dreamt about an endless supply of food.

"Yuuki you can leave now." called his mom. "Aw man back to school." groaned Yuuki pulling himself off of the couch and flying out the window. 'I wonder what summer was like for the others!' thought Yuuki excitedly turning super saiyan. Suddenly a jolt of pain shot through his chest making him clutch it yelling in agony. He powered down bout failed to notice his eyes temporarily flash red. Powering down Yuuki faltered a little recovering in time. Rubbing his chest slightly he flew faster in his base state wondering about the odd reaction. He landed on school grounds and ran to the orientation day.

"Oiiiii Goken!" called Yuuki jogging over to his friend.

"Oh what's up Yuuki how was your summer?"

"Wait, we should get the whole gang back together first. I want to see how it's been." replied Yuuki. He looked closer at Goken and noticed that he was stronger looking, and his hair was a little longer. They sensed for Akira's kai and found him preparing for something.

"What's up?" asked Goken patting Akira on the back. Akira's hair also grew longer and was two inches past the shoulders.

"Oh hey guys, I was just getting ready for the orientation. I have to do a speech on academics and independent work and need you guys to demonstrate some of our inventions. To the first years." he said in a rush.

"Okay, we can show them the virtual simulation game." suggested Yuuki.

"Good idea Yuuki, we better go get it." said Akira. They went to their room and took the simulation along with a monitor.

"Welcome first years of Vegetasei Academy, we are going to have some demonstrations by our 8th graders Jenny and Katie. Yuuki looked up with interest and saw the two girls step on the stage.

"Hi guys, I'm Jenny and she's Katie." announced Jenny pointing to herself and Katie respectively. Yuuki was closely watching them barely looking around.

"At Vegetasei academy, there is no uniform everyday except for assemblies and special days in school. Other than that, it's quite diverse. Here people have many friends they can rely on, people get along well and fighting is allowed in school arenas. Lunch is great, the dorms can be decorated as you please and clubs are very diverse." Katie gave the general overview and Yuuki's thoughts were more negative than usual.

'I had two friends and can barely consider the other 4 as friends. I was bullied by Toma since school started but at least the food is good.'

"Yuuki, we're up!" Goken poked Yuuki and he jumped a little. They walked up and Akira started.

"Hello students, we decided to show you our virtual simulation game." Yuuki put on the helmet and laid on the platform. The monitor flashed the title that read **Z Legacy**.

"Basically," said Goken, "you start as a saiyan and can chose your discipline/archtype. Your choices are Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Krillen, Piccolo, Freiza, Cooler, Cell, and Buu. We chose these people because of their significance in the Z era. Then you pick a sub-type of attack, defense, speed, support, balance, and special. You can change these but not your discipline. This is the gamma version as we're still updating the game. Yuuki here chose Goku and balance and is a level 25 the monitor showed his character who looked just like him. This influences his attacks and what he can learn in the game. After about 2 weeks, the game will be available at the school store so look out for it!" Most of the students clapped but some just ignored it. Yuuki took off the helmet and they took the equipment off.

"Way to steal the show!" said Katie lightly punching Yuuki on his arm.

"Ha it's not our fault we're geniuses!" joked Yuuki. "So what did you guys do for summer?"

"Training." said Toma

"Running." Goken smiled.

"Studying." Akira sighed.

"Hanging with friends." said Jenny

"Working." said Katie

"Babysitting." laughed Lala.

"Stuff." Yuuki scratched the back of his head and laughed a little. Of course he wouldn't say how he dated Lala and she dumped him twice over the summer. It still had him feeling a little depressed.

"Oh yeah one more thing," said Yuuki, "on my way to school, I tried turning super saiyan but I couldn't and my chest hurt a lot." Everyone besides Toma turned pale.

"That could be the heart virus, we need to get him a doctor!" said Katie. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the school doctor's office in the south wing.

"Mr. Pill We need you!" said Goken knocking on the door. The door opened and a man in his mid-thirties that was bald besides his thick mustache rubbed his eyes a little.

"Yes what is it?" he asked curiously looking at the seven saiyans.

"We think Yuuki might have the heart virus." explain Akira getting straight to the point. "When he tried to turn Super Saiyan, it hurt his chest."

"Ah let me do an X-ray, if he has the heart virus, his heart will look torn up." he put a lead vest on Yuuki and placed him on a table. A machine scanned over his torso and a projector showed his insides. Everyone except Yuuki who couldn't see it gasped.

"What? I wanna see." said Yuuki.

"Sit still kid." Dr. Pill swiveled the table and then Yuuki gasped. On the X-ray, adjacent to his heart, on the right side of his body was a purple jagged stone.

"I had a dream this morning and this woman said something about the power inside of me, this is what she was talking about?"

Dr. Pill turned even paler. "No kid, this means you've been chosen."

"For what?" asked Yuuki totally oblivious.

"Yuuki for someone so smart, you can be stupid at times, this means you've been chosen by the crystal gods. There are seven of them and if they come to you in a dream, you are granted with amazing power, you wield the stone of darkness."

"Cool!" said Yuuki jumping off the table. "Well let's get going guys!"

"Wait what about the super saiyan problem?" asked Lala.

"Oh that will subside after he accepts his new personality…" said Dr. Pill as the kids walked out.

"New personality? I don't like the sound of that." said Goken shivering a little.

"It's no big deal, what's the worst that can happen?" asked Yuuki being carefree.

"Yo Ossan!" said a student from the year younger than Yuuki. He had short hair that spiked to the left and a bandanna. Anime veins appeared on Yuki's forehead and he sent him a look.

"I'm not old, I'm less than thirty, call me Yuuki."

"Ok Yuuki Ossan. " said the boy smiling. "I'm Danny by the way. I bought your game and it's awesome! The only problem is it's kind of hard to save up money and the mobs are kind of hard."

"Thanks for that information, I'll lower the costs of some items, and talk to the guys about lowering the monster levels. I put them into classes, Saibamen are the most common and the rarer the color the stronger, they are weak. The middle is cell juniors the rarer the color is the stronger and majins are the strongest mobs, then there are bosses."

"Awesome! Thanks for the info Yuuki Ossan!" Danny flipped away and Yuuki chuckled to himself, this kid was pretty smart.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS THE HALLOWEEN DANCE IS OCTOBER 31st A DATE IS REQUIRED!" Yuuki paled when he heard that. Jenny practically ignored him, Lala practically ignored him too only saying "Hi" and "Bye". Katie was way too confusing, they were good friends and all but he was positive she had not a drop of romantic feelings for him. Sure she comforted him after his breakup with Lala but it was something friends do. Yuuki sighed and walked to his room, maybe they could go as friends?

"Hey guys did you hear the announcement?" asked Yuuki.

"Yeah of course," said Goken. "I already have a date."

"Who?"

"Lala."

"…"

"Sorry," Goken tried consoling his friend but failed terribly.

"Why not go with Katie?" Suggested Akira.

"She obviously only likes me as a friend," explained Yuuki. "It might make our friendship awkward.

"You know for someone so smart, you can be an idiot sometimes." laughed Goken.

"What?" asked Yuuki confused he was only telling the truth.

"Man I still can't turn super saiyan…" panted Yuuki during his training. His limiter was off and he was training in the gravity chamber. After grabbing a water bottle and a towel, he drank the water and dried himself off. He draped the cloth over his shoulders and left.

"What next? Classes for us don't start until next week, I could spar with Toma but he's crazy, I'm not going to hang out with those two… the guys are updating our game, Katie's messing with her watch, I guess I can check for crime…" suddenly he realized he forgot to train his kaioken technique! Running back to the chamber Yuuki took off his limiter. "Three, two, one. KAIOKEN TIMES FIFTY!" Yuuki charged up in a flash of light red. "KAIOKEN TIMES SIXTY FIVE!" 'This was my limit last year but I'm past that…' "KAIOKEN TIMES ONE HUNDRED!" the red kai was joined by blue as Yuuki pushed to his limit. The gravity was weighing him down but he was still flying exceptionally fast. He started punching and kicking as fast as his body would allow which was fast indeed. He launched a Kamehameha with all of his might and ended his training. "Now that's better!" sighed Yuuki. He could longer retain this form but it still made his body burn with pain. He left again and wandered the campus.

"I wonder what's in store for me?"


End file.
